


Friends with Secrets

by Lokiiwood



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cheating, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader is a ciswoman, Smut, V | Kim Jihyun's Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiiwood/pseuds/Lokiiwood
Summary: Something about her humor.Something about her eyes.Something about her voice.Vanderwood can't help himself.Directly inspired by and based on @Napporin's artwork:Twitter Link Here
Relationships: Vanderwood/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	Friends with Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Directly inspired by and based on @Napporin's artwork: [Twitter Link Here](https://twitter.com/napporin/status/1218208283107840001?s=20)
> 
> Okay there was KINDA a plot but you can skip to the phrase "on bluffs" for where the NSFW really starts

"The hell is this?"

The words come out of Vanderwood's mouth in a defeated groan as he finally manages to open Seven's door. This disaster before him is probably why he didn't answer. Although it's not the usual mess - there's a method to the madness and a whole lot of glitter. It's mostly on the table as if someone was working there. Is Seven making a new costume? There are no upcoming undercover missions that would require it. Then again, Vanderwood figures crossdressing is a hobby of his at this point. 

He follows the trail of shiny specs he knows he'll need to vacuum soon.

Naturally, it ends at Seven's room. Vanderwood poises his knuckles to knock, but the door swings open before he does. He opens his mouth to yell but stops.

It's that girl again - the RFA coordinator. This is the third time she's been over but the first they've spoken. He doesn't know how much of their business she's been told about but he doesn't like that she's gotten close with Seven. Vanderwood doesn't want to hear any whining when he has to terminate her for finding out something confidential.

Surely she knows by now that he doesn't want her here. But if anything, she's looking more shocked than guilty in those little shorts of hers. He glares and tilts his head to peek over but she stands on her toes.

"H-hi! Miss Vanderwood?"

He sighs. Better get this straightened out now.

" _ Mister _ ."

"Oh! Yes, of course."

"Is Seven-?"

"Seven's not here right now," she quickly interjects, stumbling forward to close the door behind her. Glitter in her hair, an uneasy smile, hiding something.

"Then why are you here?"

Most likely, Seven has her caught up in nonsense and making her cover for him - terribly. Did he honestly think this would work? She wasn't even a half-decent actor. She continues to stammer out an explanation while Vanderwood contemplates how to make her leave so Seven can get back to work.

"I'm using his tools. He'll be back in about an hour."

"Uh-huh." 

Vanderwood takes a step toward the door, but she covers the knob with her back. "W-wait, I don't think you should."

"And why's that?" 

He can just move her, but he won't - not yet. He can be nice to civilians. He's trying right now by not cursing at her.

"It's private. A private project."

"Is that what Seven told you to say?"

A genuine look of confusion crosses her face and forms a frown.

"Huh? No, he's really not here. Call him, he'll tell you."

"Uh-huh." 

It's a bluff. Vanderwood takes out his phone and hits the speed dial.

Not even a few seconds later, the annoying jingle echoes from the bedroom. He raises an eyebrow and hers furrow.

"Enough, girl."

"Wait - no, please -"

He ignores her, pulling her away from the door as gently as he can and shoving it open even as she hangs and pleads on his arm.

"I'm telling you he's not here!"

Vanderwood pauses as his eyes survey the scene. Apparently, she was telling the truth. Seven's not here and this certainly is...private.

A lacey set of black lingerie lays on cardboard, jewels and glitter surrounding it with several pieces already attached. It's delicate, intricate work with Seven's tools readied - exact knives, chalk, trimmers, rulers, measuring tape, sewing needles, glue guns...

"Please," she mumbles.

Vanderwood won't look at her, keeps a poker face. Don't imagine her in it. Don't.  _ Don't _ .

"Can you please, um, leave now?"

She tugs at his arm half-heartedly and he looks down at her.

Dammit. She'd look great in it. The piece would hug her hips and accentuate her breasts. The jewels would make her glow and sparkle with every step like a living angel. Her pouting lips make him wonder what they taste like, if the glitter would smudge on his tongue.

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm leaving. Just keep your mess to one area, I don't care what you do with his tools," he spits.

Overcompensating, aggressively. He storms off. Vanderwood decides he needs to get out more.

The next week, he's back at Seven's door, saying some nonsense in Arabic and cursing his coworker before he even opens the door. He doesn't see him in the living room, but he does smell a lavender candle burning.

Surely he wouldn't be so unlucky. Surely Seven who has not been answering his calls will be home this time and not that strange woman.

The bathroom door opens and Vanderwood yells. Not only is it her again but the lingerie is completed and she looks fantastic in it. They don't just hug her hips, they caress them. She's not just an angel, she's a goddess. He's offended she even looks like that at all.

Vanderwood spins around, angry arms folding. 

"S-sorry! I was doing final checks, I didn't-"

"Dammit woman, close the door next time! You're in a man's house, it's not even  _ your _ man's house and y-"

"Stop lecturing me, I said I was sorry!"

"Don't be a brat!"

"Hardass!"

She slams Seven's door shut and Vanderwood stares up at the ceiling. He feels...relieved? The pretense is gone. Vanderwood even smiles. They can stop walking on eggshells now.

And they do.

"Looking disheveled as usual, girl."

"Charming as a toilet seat, as usual, boy."

Caution turned into warfare.

"That design on the left looks gaudy."

"I don't want any advice from the leopard-print man."

Vanderwood is sure the last nice thing they've ever said to each other was "Hello."

And part of him likes it that way.

"I brought sandwiches but none of it is for Vanderwood."

The three of them sit around Seven's table at lunchtime as they take a short break.

"You two sure are friendly," Seven grins, sipping on some kids drink in a weird package. He tosses one of each sandwich cut on his plate and Vanderwood immediately steals one.

The woman scoffs from Seven's comment as she scribbles in her notebook. Seven knows about her design hobbies but evidently doesn't care, encourages them even. It certainly isn't something normal friends sit around doing. Are they...intimate?

Vanderwood isn't sure why that bothers him. It's not like those kinds of relationships are forbidden, perhaps it's even the only acceptable one if it's without emotional attachment. Many an agent participate in one-night stands between missions, though he isn't sure how anyone can keep a steady sex drive in this line of disgusting work. 

It's probably a great distraction. That's it. Vanderwood's eyes flit between the two of them.  _ A distraction, that's all this is. Right _ ? He tells himself that over and over, eating sandwiches that weren't for him even though there are, strangely, just enough for three.

♡♡♡♡

It all comes crashing down in maybe the tenth meeting.

"Come on, I'm not babysitting her. Why is she even here? We've spoken about this."

"Uh, hello? I'm right here and not a ghost, Asshole of Death."

Something about her humor. It doesn't stop him from biting back. "I don't remember asking or caring."

"Seven-"

He's already left. They collectively sigh. Great, now he's stuck here because Seven didn't put away his paperwork and even  _ he _ wouldn't be stupid enough to let a civilian have free access to Agency files.

He opens his mouth to complain to but pauses when he sees the expression on her face, staring at the door with tear-filled eyes.

Vanderwood doesn't know what to do. He doesn't do 'comfort.' He can't even relate to civilian struggles, yet here she is, looking heartbroken for a reason he can't even fathom.

He doesn't know anything about her, does he?

"Oi, what's your problem, huh?"

She takes a deep, calming breath before raising her gaze to glare at him. "V is hurt."

It takes him a moment to remember the snippets of conversation he ignored. What the hell is going on in the RFA? 

"The painter guy?"

She sniffs. "Yes. Haven't you been paying attention?"

"No," he says, curtly.

"Of course not. I'm just...worried."

Vanderwood takes it all in, piece by piece. Her interest is in V, not Seven. He should be relieved.

"Well don't be."

"Excuse me?"

He shrugs. "Whatsoever nonsense he's caught Seven up in gets dealt with by me. So don't bother worrying, we'll take care of it."

She blinks at him before fresh tears fall and a smile takes over her face.

"Huh?"

And then she's laughing. At him? With him? At herself?

"You're so...clumsy," she giggles, wiping away the last of her tears.

"What are you mouthing off about now?"

"Thanks, Vanderwood."

The insult on the tip of his tongue evaporates, snatched away by the warmth in her eyes. 

It's stifling. Averting his eyes, he huffs and hurries to change the subject. He sees the notebook on the table. 

"Do you sell those things you make?"

It's a real question disguised as teasing. She turns and walks back to the table to pick it up, thumbing through designs. 

"Why? Want one?" she grins.

"Not my style."

"Then what is? Outdated disco trenchcoats? You should reconsider; seem like a briefs guy."

"Huh?"

Her attention roams over him in a way that sends an unwanted thrill through him.

Something about her eyes.

She nods, satisfied. "Yeah...probably."

"Keep your eyes to yourself, woman."

She laughs. "Or what, tough guy?"

Something about her voice.

It draws him to her, makes him saunter over with his superior height, makes him answer her challenge with his own, makes his lips ghost hers.

"How about we find out?"

She doesn't move away and Vanderwood can feel his heart hammering as her delicate fingers ease through his belt loop.

"Yeah. How about we?"

Vanderwood's not the only one who calls on bluffs.

♡♡♡♡

The next time she's over, Seven finds it odd that Vanderwood doesn't care to stop him from leaving. He says something about checking on an urgent and impossible idea and all Vanderwood can think about is how he was wrong - it's  _ entirely _ possible to have a sex drive in this line of work. The thought comes and goes as fast as she takes his cock in her mouth. 

They have an hour until Seven returns and he hadn't left the driveway before she was on her knees again, pulling out his dick in the living room.

Her lips are hot and her eyes focus straight ahead on his crotch even as his shirt gets in her way. He wants to tell her to look up at him but she's so eager and cute that he can't bring himself to do anything. She's drooling, little drops of spit hitting the floor like rain as she trembles before him.

After a few more pumps she's gasping for air, stroking up the whole length of him with one wet hand while the other reaches under her skirt. She's probably not wearing any underwear as requested.

His cock disappears down her throat once again and she moans, closing her eyes.

_ More, more _ .

He lifts his t-shirt and bites it before moving his hands to cup her cheeks. She looks up at him finally to show him her lusty gaze.  _ Damn. Gorgeous. _

He moves her head for her, slows down the pace - goes deeper until she gags then starts all over again. She's shivering and Vanderwood feels his dick twitch in her pretty, little mouth. 

He loosens his hold and she continues at that perfect pace on her own.

"Mm, yeah, just like that…"

His murmur of encouragement makes her moan again through a full mouth and he grins.

"Like that, baby?"

She shyly averts her eyes and one hand smooths over the top of her head.

"Come on, gorgeous, let me see those pretty eyes of yours."

He should take off the shirt instead of speaking through his half-clenched mouth but he can't stop now, not when it feels so good.

She obeys him, looking back up. He groans and the hand on her head takes a gentle fistful of hair.

"Fuck…"

He rolls his hips into her mouth ever so gently. She removes her mouth, gasping from a mouth rimmed with spit and Vanderwood decides he needs more. Far more. In Seven's house? In Seven's bed?

He spits out the shirt as he tries to regain his composure. 

"Vanderwood…?"

She's moving forward, hand reaching for his dick again. Self-control training surely comes in handy in strange ways.

"Hold on, gorgeous, we're not gonna finish up here."

"No?"

Vanderwood helps her up before scooping her into his arms. She quickly grabs onto his neck, hot breath tickling him.

"No."

He enters Seven's room and only takes one look at the bed before ignoring it. They don't need a bed. Vanderwood sets her to her feet then dashes to the covers, tearing it off and dragging it over.

Confused, she steps to the side as he lays it out. 

"On the floor?"

"No."

He grips her by the waist and shoves her into his chest as he grabs a handful of ass.

"The wall."

"Please - I want you," she says, licking down his neck.

"I know you do, sweetheart. Take it all off for me, hm?"

He kisses her ear and she sighs, long and drawn as piece by piece fall softly to the bed covers they stand on.

"Beautiful."

She bites her lip and tries to frown. "What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes - you. Go ahead."

Her arms fold to cover her chest while she waits. Vanderwood trails a hand down her side and feels the way she sinks so easily into him. 

"Tell me to."

"Take...your clothes off."

He chuckles and strips, first the shirt over his head then the pants around his legs. Her eyes widen and, for a moment, he feels self-conscious.

"Like what you see?"

"...Fuck me."

"Sure thing."

She's tight and wet and hot and Vanderwood doesn't know why they haven't done this before. They've wasted so much time bickering and dicking around their sexual tension that he's annoyed with himself. All his fantasizing of her in lingerie don't compare to reality. Her breasts don't need any glitter or jewels, they steal his attention with their cute bouncing on every thrust.

"Ah, ah, ah, Vandy…"

The cute little nickname doesn't bother him. She can say whatever she wants to when she moans like that, with her pretty mouth open and wet.

Her legs dangle over his shoulders, back against the wall, while he fucks into her, watching for every reaction and every twitch.

"You going to cum again for me, gorgeous?"

"Vanderwood…"

She says his name nice and slow as she squeezes around him. 

"Damn!"

He gasps. "I said  _ you _ can cum, not me."

She laughs at that, quickly replaced by more desperate pleading. "I can't - I can't-!"

He carefully moves his hand to hold her with one arm, moving his freed hand to rub at her clit.

"Yes you can, go on."

"Vandy, Vandy, please…"

"That's right," he exhales, moving his lips to kiss at her wet cheek. "That's right, cum for me again. You can do it, you want to."

"Ah…"

Her moan is short and high-pitched. Her mouth hangs open in a single scream as a new tears run down her face. He can feel her clenching all around him again, trembling against his body and falling limp against him. With a grimace, he removes his hard cock from her.

Vanderwood lets her to her feet, then turns her around. Her chest hits the wall and he lifts a leg.

"W-wait, again?"

He leans over her back, bites gently on her ear. "Again."

"But - the time - ah!"

He's not sure what she was trying to say but neither does she with the way her eyes are rolling back as he enters her again.

"Like this spot, huh?"

He clicks his tongue, listening to her heightened gasps and cursing himself for not starting it off this way.

"Oh! Oh!"

He pushes hard and strong in her, grinning when he hears her scream.

"That's right, that's-"

_ Knock knock. _

They both freeze. The time. The  _ time _ . Shit! He forgot Seven was coming back at all.

"Hey, have you seen Vanderwood? V's awake and he wants to see you."

Vanderwood slows his thrusts but doesn't stop, nodding at her to respond.

"N-no, I - ha…"

"What was that?" Seven calls.

Vanderwood rolls his eyes, whispering gently in her ear. "Come on, lady, get a grip. Answer."

"I h-haven't!"

"Oh...well, are you ready to see V?"

Vanderwood stays quiet, conflicted. His body and heart burn with their different desires.

"Not...today," she finally answers after a moment.

Vanderwood is shocked. Isn't he injured? Wasn't she nearly crying over this V guy?

"...Alright, I understand," Seven answers. The cheer returns to his voice. "Well, you're busy. How much longer?"

"U-um, ten…"

Vanderwood bites her ear.

"T-twenty minutes."

"Okay, will be back then!"

"Thank you, Seven."

The footsteps leave and they both exhale.

"On your knees, gorgeous."

He pulls out for the last time and she practically falls down.

"Spread your legs," he huffs, hands in her hair and raking gently across her scalp. She moves her wobbly legs apart a bit more. Picture perfect.

Her mouth opens and she waits, tongue out as she gazes up at him invitingly. No need for words.

Vanderwood pushes in, watches her own cum enter her mouth and fights himself on cumming right then and there.

She takes him, nice and slow in her exhaustion. He swears she's smiling at him as he falls apart above her. But it's a sad smile. The energy they had before Seven appeared was gone.

Her focus is elsewhere and he doesn't like it.

"You...Are you sure you're okay leaving your boyfriend like that?"

A petty question.

She blinks up at him, a small fury beginning to kindle in her eyes.

"Mmf?"

So he was right. He didn't peg her for a cheater, but it sure didn't stop him before and it wasn't going to now. Vanderwood never said he was a good person.

She sucks hard, hollowing out her cheeks and Vanderwood stops thinking.

"Ah!"

The sound of surprise he makes is embarrassing. But she doesn't stop, bobbing her head over him as he cums down her throat.

"Damn, damn…" 

He's too loud, Seven will hear him. He bites his lip and reaches suddenly to grip her head, helping her go faster to take out whatever is left of him. 

She taps out and he lets go. They both gasp for air.

Vanderwood steadies himself with one arm on the wall, looking down while she looks up.

He needs this again. Does she? Ugh, why did it have to be  _ Seven's _ friend? Vanderwood grimaces.

"Can you keep a secret?" she asks.

He nods without thinking. 

"Okay...I'll tell you later."

Not where he thought that was going. Vanderwood bends down, traces a finger across her jaw.

"Can you keep a secret, too?"

She nods this time.

"Good. Then keep your schedule free for tonight."

Her earlier anger fades with each coax of his finger. Vanderwood likes how hot her skin is and how her lips part for him to tease the tip of her tongue. "Again?" she asks with the beginning of a grin, knowing the answer.

"Again."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this was mindless horny content so there wasn't a tooon of editing but I hope you enjoyed anyway ♡ I had a lot of fun experimenting with Vanderwood's characterization (if anyone could tell a difference)!


End file.
